1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to holders and braces for releasably maintaining a gasoline pump lever in a selected position for pumping gasoline.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,595 discloses a gasoline flow control device for regulating the flow of gasoline through a gasoline pump handle having a body with an upper and a lower spaced-apart surface thereon, the upper surface having a plurality of steps therein varying in distance from the lower surface on the body. Each step on the upper surface is concave in configuration and the lower surface includes a plurality of ridges and valleys cut therein forming an irregular surface thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,128 discloses a fuel valve actuator hold open lock with a formed member insertable into an opening in a trigger guard in a gasoline pump delivery valve assembly, the member having longitudinally spaced apart abutment shoulders for engaging the valve actuating trigger.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,253 discloses a gas pump lever blocking member including an elongated member with a first end adapted to engage the lever and a second end adapted to engage the lever guard in a plurality of positions corresponding to varying gas flow rates through the pump. The elongated member has a stepped portion proximate its second end defining a plurality of guard engagement surfaces lying in planes disposed along an elongation axis of the member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,560 discloses a portable brace adjustable in length for retaining the trigger lever of a fuel dispensing nozzle in the open position and capable of easily disengaging in response to the shutoff actuating means of the nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,917 discloses a device that fits on a gasoline pump nozzle handle for holding the valve open, instead the need of continuously squeezing the handle in a hand; the device, in one design, including a collapsible brace for pressing against the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,182 discloses a device to hold the lever of a nozzle assembly in a position to open a valve controlling the flow of fuel from the nozzle, e.g. a gasoline delivery nozzle assembly at a self-serve gasoline station.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,054 discloses an actuator for an automatic nozzle of a gasoline pump, the nozzle having a trigger operable within a housing which includes a trigger guard; the actuator having a spring member extending transversely of and supported on the trigger guard and engaging the trigger.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,226 discloses a fuel dispenser aid holding a trigger-like valve operating lever relative to a pistol grip-like handle portion of a valving device for dispensing gasoline or other fuels through a nozzle of the valving device without continuously manually holding the operating lever. The dispenser aid includes a mounting member formed of a material having a resilient, shape retaining character configured for mounting over the piston grip-like handle portion of the valving device, a flexible strap secured at a first end thereof to the mounting member and extending freely therefrom so that it can be looped under the trigger-like valve operating lever and up to the mounting member and an arrangement for releasably and adjustably fastening the free portion of the strap to the mounting member.
U.S. Pat. No. D 299,112 discloses a design for a brace for holding a gas pump nozzle in open position.
U.S. Pat. No. D 333,605 discloses a design for a gas pump nozzle trigger holder.
U.S. Pat. No. D 357,399 discloses a design for a combined gas pump nozzle lever holder and magnet.